


Fanvid: Here You Come Again

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane can't resist the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Here You Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:** Here You Come Again, Dolly Parton  
 **Length:** 3.02  
 **Spoilers:** Mild for Sarah's Doctor Who run, and School Reunion

  


  



End file.
